A common method of assembly of incandescent lighting fixtures is to provide an insulated lampholder housing having suitable internal conductive means for accepting a complimentary lower end of a lamp in such a stable fashion as will support the lamp and provide a source of electrical energy for the energizing of the lamp and thereby providing light. Such insulated lampholder housings, hereinafter referred to as sockets, in the normal household have metallic means for engaging the helical threads on the lower extremity of the lamp, plus, a centrally located generally spring loaded contact for engagement with a central metallic contact on the end of the lamp and insulated from said helical threads. Other configurations such as slot and pin locking means, i.e. bayonet receptacles, are also utilized.
Such light sockets are also provided with secondary fastening means, such as nuts or threaded stems, both solid and hollow, for accepting fasteners introduced from the exterior of or integral with the lighting fixture for securing the insulated housing relative to the interior of the lighting fixture and usually with the fastener serving as a grounding means. In most instances such fasteners are screw threaded members that are coaxial with the helical threads of the socket and lamp. Often over extended usage the fasteners become loosened during the relamping procedures. This results in a deleterious situation wherein the socket and lamp are loose and wobbly relative to the light fixture and can result in overheating of the light fixture, short-circuiting due to damage to insulation and wiring, general deterioration of reflective qualities of the light fixture due to mispositioning of the lamp, and elimination of ability to properly seat the lamp relative to the socket contacts during relamping, as well the possibility of destroying the grounding capability of the fastener.